


A Bitter Pill To Swallow

by peppersnot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Making Out, idk if it should be rated mature maybe its just a T, idk really, nothing explicit but enough implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppersnot/pseuds/peppersnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama hates their cat because she scratches him, because she sleeps in his bed after scratching him, and because she's the biggest cockblock in the world. He can't fathom why Hinata loves her so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bitter Pill To Swallow

**Author's Note:**

> first proper kagehina fic yay idk how i feel about this i just wanted to get a fic up because i havent posted in so long so yeah...also yes i fail at titles

“She’s just mad at you because you locked her out of the room again,” Hinata explained, when Kageyama showed him the scratch marks the fucking cat had placed on his arm from the elbow down.

When Hinata had first brought her home, Kageyama had locked himself in their bedroom and refused to come out. He let Hinata in at night, because otherwise he’d have to sleep on the couch, and Kageyama wasn’t  _that_  cruel. When the door opened, the cat followed Hinata in, and curled up on top of the covers. He tried to shoo her away, but only got scratched in response.

Hinata laughed at his antics, and announced that Shiro – the cat, because it was white; how creative – could sleep in their bed from now on.

Needless to say, this did not sit well with Kageyama. There was an existing mutual hatred between him and every animal in the world, and having one asleep in the same bed as him was not something he wanted to do. Not to mention the fact that it was just really hard to do stuff with a cat present.

“She’s just a  _cat,_ Kageyama,” Hinata had said when he’d voiced the concern.

“I’m not going to bang when a fucking cat is watching, sorry.”

That was a week ago. Since then, he’d locked her out of the room a total of two times – including the one he’d just been scratched for. Kageyama scowled as Hinata continued to pet Shiro, cooing over her like she was the most precious fucking thing in the world. He stuck his tongue out at the cat when Hinata wasn’t looking and he could almost swear she smirked at him.

Just a cat, yeah right.

He’d made a stab at explaining it to her.

(“You have to stay out of the room.” Mew. “Because I want to satisfy my libido.” Mew. “What do you mean  _why,_ you stupid fucking _\--”)_

It felt ridiculous telling a cat he wanted to have sex with his boyfriend. It felt ridiculous talking to the cat at all, and considering the situation, he only felt stupider.

God, he hated that stupid cat.

Whether or not she understood, he had no idea – he suspected she didn’t, because she kept coming into the room immediately after finishing the bowl of milk Hinata would set out for her, and would scratch on the door if it was closed. Either that or she was the world’s biggest fucking cockblock.

Honestly, he had no issues with locking her out but Hinata was too sweet and cared too much about animals - “Don’t be so rude, Kageyama, let her in!” – and would never let her stay locked outside. There’d been that one time when he’d been completely exhausted and had fallen asleep before she started scratching at the door. Kageyama had relished in the glee, only to be scratched the next morning.

By now, he had accepted the facts. As long as Hinata wanted her inside the room, she would be inside the room, and nothing he did could change that.

He frowned down at his arm now, where the scratches were beaded with drops of blood in random places. Cursing under his breath, he wandered around the apartment, looking for a tissue – because fuck that cat, and fuck Hinata; he used all the tissues to clean up after her, and there were none left for him. Eventually he found some in the drawers of their bedside table. Inked up, but usable.

“I hate you, Shouyou,” he murmured, as he wiped away the blood.

“That’s not a very nice thing to say to your boyfriend.”

He turned to see Hinata in the doorway, holding Shiro in his arms, caressing her. She purred at his touch and Kageyama rolled his eyes.

“What’s not nice, is that animal.”

“Don’t be so mean to her; it’s  _your_ fault you locked her out.”

Shiro mewed and nuzzled into Hinata’s chest. Something exploded inside Kageyama – whether it was jealousy or annoyance, he couldn’t tell, but he just really hated that cat right now.

And since Hinata wasn’t going to do anything about it; wasn’t going to want her out of the room, he’d have to do something himself, because sitting around and waiting for Hinata to want some alone time wasn’t going to help. Hinata was too shy to admit he wanted it anyway.

He scowled as he lay back on the bed, trying to think of something but coming up blank.

-oOo-

It was when he came back into the room after giving Shiro her dinner - Hinata had decided to do his math homework sprawled over the bed and was now too comfortable to get up so “Would you please give her her food, Kageyama?” – that he realized the issue.

Shiro wasn’t going to listen to him, but Shiro listened to Hinata. Nevermind Shiro. He had to focus on Hinata.

He sat down on the bed, watching Hinata attempt to solve the questions. He wasn’t entirely sure how to initiate anything at this point, but he had to do  _something._ His eyes turned to Hinata’s notebook, where, as Hinata shifted, he noticed a scribble in one corner that looked too much like his name.

“What’s that?” He said, snatching the notebook from the shorter and reading it out. “Hinata Tobio?”

Hinata paled.

“G-give it back!”

“Personally, I prefer Kageyama Shouyou,” he said, and watched in amusement as Hinata turned a bright scarlet, looking anywhere but up at him. He shifted closer, and tilted Hinata’s head up, making eye contact. “Don’t you think,  _Shouyou_?”

“You’re stupid - ” Hinata started to say, but Kageyama had already pressed their lips together. Hinata’s mouth was soft, and although Kageyama kissed him everyday before bed, and every morning before leaving for classes, it felt more satisfying right now, doing it when they weren’t about to sleep or part. Kageyama licked on Hinata’s bottom lip, the other shuddering and gasping as he did so. He tasted like the chocolate ice cream they’d had for dessert, Kageyama noted.

It wasn’t long before the kiss slowly turned into something more heated; Kageyama’s larger body pinning Hinata’s down on the bed, both breathless and panting, but trying not to break contact. Hinata gripped the back of his shirt, and gasped as he pressed his knee between Hinata’s legs. Kageyama smirked in satisfaction as the shorter grinded down against him. He was growing hard too, and he really wanted to get the clothes off of both of them, but he had to wait. Just a little more.

He pressed his lips to Hinata’s neck, biting down softly on the sensitive skin there, savouring the sounds that escaped Hinata’s throat. His right hand moved down to palm Hinata through his pants, as he murmured dirty things, enjoying the way Hinata whimpered at his words, and that was when he heard it. Soft pattering of feet and then –

Mew!

He rolled off Hinata and sat up to see the cat in the doorway. She came into the room and climbed onto the bed, curling up on her spot between his pillow and Hinata’s.

He took his hand away from where it was pressed against the front of Hinata’s pajama pants.

“Rain check, I guess. Can’t do stuff in front of Shiro.” He faked a yawn and lay down, pulling the covers up and closing his eyes. “Turn the lights out when you’re done with your homework.”

There was silence for a while before he felt Hinata shift beside him. He fought the pull on his lips when the bed was suddenly empty. Kageyama opened one eye a crack, to see Hinata padding across the room to the door, Shiro in his arms. He left the room and Kageyama counted the seconds.

At thirty seven, Hinata came in again. His face was flushed, and his pants still had the bulge Kageyama had created. His arms were free of the cat.

“What happened?” Kageyama asked in fake confusion.

Hinata turned the lights out before climbing into bed, keeping a distance that he normally wouldn’t, emanating a heat that he only did in certain circumstances.

Kageyama didn’t say anything. He waited. And waited.

“Shiro,” Hinata announced abruptly, voice still breathless, “Should probably sleep in the living room or something.” And before Kageyama could comment, hastily added, “Because she shouldn’t be so used to sleeping with us, I mean, what if we have to go somewhere and she doesn’t sleep for all the days we’re not – “

Kageyama grabbed his collar and pulled him close. Hinata squeaked at the action and opened his mouth to say something, but Kageyama kissed him into silence.

“Don’t make excuses; you just want me to fuck you.”

Hinata flushed and opened his mouth in what Kageyama thought would be some kind of self-defending protest, but what came out was: “Well, yeah. Maybe.”

Kageyama laughed under his breath, and when Hinata murmured a ‘get on with it, already’, he complied.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on tumblr@uchihaaas


End file.
